realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Nalg
Yugoloth, Nalg Tiny Outsider (Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 3d8 (13 hp) Initiative: +3 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares), fly 50 ft. (perfect) Armor Class: 17 (+2 size, +3 Dex, +4 natural), touch 15, flat-footed 15 Base Attack/Grapple: +3/+6 Attack: Bite +8 melee (1d4+1 plus poison) Full Attack: Bite +8 melee (1d4–1 plus poison) and 2 claws +3 melee (1d3–1) Space/Reach: 2-1/2 ft./0 ft. Special Attacks: Attach, blood drain, poison, spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Alternate form, damage reduction 5/good or silver, darkvision 60 ft., fast healing 2, immunity to poison, low-light vision, resistance to acid 10 Saves: Fort +3, Ref +6, Will +4 Abilities: Str 8, Dex 17, Con 10, Int 10, Wis 12, Cha 14 Skills: Hide +17, Intimidate +8, Knowledge (any one) +6, Listen +7, Move Silently +9, Search +6, Spellcraft +6, Spot +7, Survival +1 (+3 following tracks) Feats: Blind-Fight, Weapon Finesse Environment: Bleak Eternity of Gehenna, Gray Wastes of Hades, and Tarterian Depths of Carceri Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 2 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral evil Advancement: 4–6 HD (Tiny) Level Adjustment: — (Improved Familiar) This creature resembles a gaunt, nearly skeletal humanoid with a mottled dirty pink hide. Its arms end in clawed hands, while its froglike legs terminate in two-toed, webbed feet. Dull black coarse hair sparsely covers its body. Its baleful yellow eyes glare above a foxlike muzzle filled with sharp teeth. Nalgs are lesser yugoloths that often serve as familiars to spellcasters of similar alignment. Nalg are to the yugoloths as imps and quasits are to devils and demons. Collectively, these three minor fiends are known as burzugdur. Like the imp and quasit, the nalg cares nothing for the master it serves. It performs as a familiar partly out of fear and partly because of its lust for power. A nalg strives to bring woe to others and power to itself. A nalg stands 2 feet tall and weighs 6 pounds. Nalgs speak Abyssal, Draconic, and Infernal. A nalg can be aquired as a familiar with the Improved Familiar feat, beginning at 7th level if the character is of neutral evil alignment. COMBAT A nalg prefers to bite as soon as possible in melee, allowing it to drain blood and possibly blind its adversary. A nalg's natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Alternate Form (Su): A nalg can assume another form at will as a standard action. Each nalg can assume one or two forms from the following list: stirge, Tiny viper, weasel, or horsefly (see below). Horsefly Form: Initiative: +3 Speed: Fly 50 ft. (10 squares)(perfect) Armor Class: 21 (+8 size, +3 Dex), touch 21, flat-footed 18 Base Attack/Grapple: +3/-18 Attack: Bite +17 melee (1-5) Full Attack: Bite +17 melee (1-5) Special Attacks: — Special Qualities: Low-light vision, scent Space/Reach: 1/2 ft./0 ft. Abilities: Str 1, Dex 17, Con 10 Attach (Ex): If a nalg hits with a bite attack, it may choose to latch onto the opponent’s body. An attached nalg is effectively grappling its prey. The nalg loses its Dexterity bonus to AC and has an AC of 15, but holds on with great tenacity. Nalgs have a +12 racial bonus on grapple checks (already figured into the Base Attack/Grapple entry above). An attached nalg can be struck with a weapon or grappled itself. To remove an attached nalg through grappling, the opponent must achieve a pin against the nalg. Blood Drain (Ex): A nalg drains blood, dealing 1d4 points of Constitution damage in any round when it begins its turn attached to a victim. Once it has dealt 4 points of Constitution damage, it detaches and flies off to digest the meal. If its victim dies before the nalg 's appetite has been sated, the nalg detaches and seeks a new target. Poison (Ex): Injury, Fortitude DC 13, initial and secondary damage blindness 1d4 rounds. The save DC is Constitution-based and includes a +2 racial bonus. Spell-Like Abilities: At will—detect good, detect magic, invisibility (self only); 1/day—silent image (DC 13). Caster level 6th. The save DC is Charisma-based. Once per week a nalg can use commune to ask six questions. The ability otherwise works as the spell (caster level 12th). Originally appeared in Dragon Magazine #86 (1984). Category:Yogoloths